Time Lorde
by scarlet phlame
Summary: "'Cause we'll always be rebels... We'll run straight through space and time, dump all of Gallifrey's old rules, we know they're all a bunch a fools. Let me be your Doctor, you can ask me "Doctor Who?" but never tell the rules... Let's make it a sci-fi show!"


Rose Tyler was annoyed, very annoyed, horribly annoyed.

Ever since the Doctor had discovered that terrible singer (what was her name, Time Lorde, or something), he had not ceased to demonstrate his beautifully (horrendous) vowels as he belted out the notes down the hallway.

_I've seen Daleks, Silence, living Flesh_

_I cut my teeth on Timelord stuff from museums_

_And I'm well proud of my TARDIS_

_We'll float through space and time, always together_

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Rose screamed, covering her head with her pillow. The Doctor danced into Rose's room, grabbing her arm.

"Come on, dance with me!" he sing-songed.

"Okay, but to anything BUT that song," Rose threatened.

The Doctor paused, appearing to think it over for a second. "Nah... nope!"

_But every alien's like death threats, dangers, running from the monsters_

_Effects, flirting, drama up and downstairs_

_We don't care, we're running outta there in no time flat_

_But everybody's like two hearts, Doomsday, bad wolf and regenerate, Zygons, Daleks, the Master, Krodon, dramatics_

_We don't care, we're running outta there in no time flat_

"Hold on, did she just say bad wolf?!" Rose shrieked, as the Doctor pulled her up onto her feet and grabbed her hands.

"Come on, dance with me Rose!" he yelled.

"Doctor, go home, you're drunk!" Rose shouted at him.

"Don't throw that old cliche meme at me," the Doctor chuckled. "One does not simply meme the Doctor."

Rose threw her head back and groaned.

_'Cause we'll always be rebels (rebels)._

_We'll run straight through space and time_

_Dump all of Gallifrey's old rules_

_We know they're all a bunch a fools_

_Let me be your Doctor (doctor),_

_You can ask me Doctor Who_

_But never tell the rules (the rules, the rules, the rules)_

_Let's make it a sci-fi show_

"How about we dance to Glenn Miller?" Rose pleaded with Jack, as the Doctor pulled her up to the console room.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Jack shouted, pulling out an earplug from one of his ears. Rose resisted the urge to facepalm, instead, continuing her dance with the Doctor. (If it could be legally called a dance.)

_My companions are so smart_

_Even that one who walked around the whole planet_

_The paradox machine got junked_

_And we're fine with them_

_Never remembering us_

_But every book's like Time Lords, Doctor, Steven Moffat damn you, dumb fans, music, Steven Cole, more Daleks_

_No one cares - we're all having love affairs_

_But the companion's like Doctor, luv ya, something's on your back dude, martian, weddings, dying our hair bright red_

_We don't care, we're still all having love affairs_

"Back, forward, step, step, side, turn, twirl," the Doctor chanted, voicing aloud each of the steps they took.

"Stop it," Rose mumbled. "Only professional dance teachers are allowed to do the step step thing. Or actors from A Chorus Line. You just sound silly doing it."

The Doctor beamed at her.

"You're stepping on my feet," Rose complained.

"Forgot they were there for a mo," the Doctor mumbled.

_'Cause we'll always be rebels (rebels)_

_We'll run straight through space and time_

_Dump all of Gallifrey's old rules_

_We know they're all a bunch a fools_

_Let me be your Doctor (doctor)_

_You can ask me Doctor Who_

_But never tell the rules (the rules, the rules, the rules)_

_Let's make it a sci-fi show_

"It sounds like a thirteen-year-old wrote the lyrics to this song," Rose mumbled.

"Actually, she's fourteen, and you aren't allowed to break the fourth wall," the Doctor warned as they took another step.

_Aaah, aah, ahh_

_Inside's bigger than outside_

_And I'm in love with drama queens_

_Aaah, aah, ahh_

_Life is great with bright red hair_

_We're all still having love affairs_

"Hey, don't you think Jack wants to dance with you?" Rose asked, giving Jack the 'please-help-me-out-here' look.

Jack shook his head. "Naw, you two enjoy your time together."

The Doctor grinned and Rose grinned back, silently resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

_'Cause we'll always be rebels (rebels)_

_We'll run straight through space and time_

_Dump all of Gallifrey's old rules_

_We know they're all a bunch a fools_

_Let me be your Doctor (doctor),_

_You can ask me Doctor Who_

_But never tell the rules (the rules, the rules, the rules)_

_Let's make it a sci-fi show_

* * *

The next day, all of the music CDs went missing, except for the Glenn Miller tracks.


End file.
